Fall of a Jedi
by thelaughingshadowscale
Summary: When Jedi padawan Ashara Zavros is walking in the Taris wilderness to vent her frustration with her masters. She is ambushed by assassins and saved by a most unlikely ally. My take on Ashara and Sith I. first meeting. note that all conversations do not fallow the game. rated T because I'm paranoid.


**AN: I've always felt that turning Ashara was too simple. Especially if you take the ambush route. The Holocron might work like that, but no one would betray their family so easily. So this is my take on how the encounter would play out.  
The inquisitor is an assassin and a Cathar, simply because I like them.  
Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome since I'm very new to this.**

Ashara was angry, she knew she shouldn't be, it was not the Jedi way. But it was just so frustrating! Master Ryen and Ocera had put her in the support group when they attacked the Imperial base. Despite the fact that she was the best lightsaber duelist of the whole team, including the masters! Pride was another emotion she had trouble mastering. But it was the truth she had even defeated master Ocera in a sparring match.

Not that her skills would last if they didn't let her train properly. Ashara scowled, her masters were always scolding her when she spared with her fellow padawans, telling her to hold back because it was only training. Didn't they understand that they had to give their all if they would have any hope of pushing the Sith of Taris?

So she had sneaked out of the enclave to train in the wilderness, feeling slightly guilty for how relived she was for being away from her masters and the demands that she would put her ancestor to rest. Kalatosh Zavros her Sith ancestor, who died when a Sith lord of old bombed Taris to dust centuries ago. Maybe that was the reason she was being held back? Ashara shook her head, no she must not think like that! But now that the thought had sprung up she found it hard to ignore. Were her masters afraid that she would turn just because her ancestor had been a Sith?

 _No that's ridiculous, They aren't holding me back, they just want me to learn in the right way. But what if_...

her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a large Rakgoul that lept at her. Without hesitation, Ashara brought her sabers up and cut the creature in half. Looking at the smoking remains, she couldn't help but feel proud.

 _Maybe I'm not getting rusty after all. I should probably head back before master Ryen notices I'm gone and gives me a lecture._

As Ashara turned to leave something moved to her right. Reacting purely on instinct she raised her weapons just in time to block a red lightsaber that had been aimed at her head.

You're dead Jedi! The pale man wielding the weapon snarled at her.

Ashara was worried, this was her first time facing a Sith, there hadn't been any at the small base. Still she was confident she could win especially now that the man's ambush had failed. She pushed his saber aside with one of her own and used the other one to attack his troat, going for a killing blow. But before she could finish the counter attack, another Sith lunged at her from behind. She bearly manged to twist out of the way, but the red blade still bit into her side. Gasping from pain the Togruta manged to jump back. What she saw made her truly afraid, there were four Sith advancing towards her, all with hatred burning in their eyes. Knowing full well that she couldn't hope to beat so many foes at once, especially while wounded, Ashara did the only thing she could, she ran.

Her injured side was protesting loudly, the cut might not have been deep but it was hampering her none the less. Ashara noticed that the Sith were fallowing at an almost relaxed pace as if they knew she had no hope of getting away. Her holo-communicator suddenly started beeping. And she picked it up without slowing.

 _A Republic signal, thank the force! It must be the masters wondering where I am!_

But the holo instead showed a figure in hooded robes, making it impossible to see their face. The voice was clearly male, however.

Ashara Zavros, I know about the assassins, come to these coordinates and I can help you!

Why should I trust you? The padawan asked, instantly on guard.

This stranger somehow knew her name. His reply was dead serious, however.

Do you really have a choice?

The call ended. Ashara quickly assessed her situation, she was injured and outnumbered, and it wouldn't take long for her pursuers to catch up with her. No, she didn't have a choice, she started running towards the provided coordinates.

Ashara made it across the bridge before she was surrounded. The four assassins stepped out of the shadows effectively traping her. The corned padawan ignited her lightsabers determined to go down fighting. She never got the chance, though, as all four figures raised their hands and shoot lightning at her. Pain unlike anything she had ever felt raced trough her as she fell to the ground screaming and spasming. Ashara saw how one of the men stood above her and raised his lightsaber.

 _So, this is how it ends._

Her thoughts went out to Ryen and Ocera who despite her frustration with them had been like her parents.

There was a hissing sound, and Ashara looked up in time to see a silvery beam of light erupt from the man's torso. He grunted once and feel away to reveal a figure in white robes wielding a double bladed lightsaber.

At the same time, there was the sound of a blaster shoot, and one of the assassins dropped dead with a hole in his head. The Togruta turned her head to the right and saw a dark-skinned, tattooed man with a confident grin on his face and a smoking blaster in his hand.

Relife flooded trough Ashara as the robed figure turned to engage the remaining two assassins, who were at this point looking surprised and afraid.

The man had to be a Jedi, the padawan thought, newly arrived on the planet. _That must be how he knew my name!_

Relief was quickly replaced by alarm when lightning lept from the figure's hand and engulfed his opponent.

 _He is a Sith!_

The last enemy dashed towards him but the figure effortlessly sidestepped, and brought his saber down faster than Ashara could fallow and separated the man's head from his body.

The figure deactivated his lightsaber and began walking towards Ashara who had manged to scramble to her feet despite her injuries.

Are you hurt? he asked.

Stay away Sith! She responded, panic evident in her voice.

The figure let out an amused laugh and brought his hood down. The young Jedi blinked in surprise, the Sith was a Cathar and an unusual one at that.

His fur like his robes was snow white. And a long mane hung down his shoulders, also devoid of color. What evidently drew her attention dough was the pair of blood red eyes with pupils like pieces of obsidian in the center.

He looked young, from what she could determine, about her age, possibly a year older. But he was tall and muscular, like someone who had spent their whole life doing heavy work, but not enough to permanently damage them.

Who are you? She asked wearily keeping her thumb on the activation button of the lightsaber she had manged to hold on too.

My name is Koran, he answered.

Well, more precisely it's Lord Koran, but let's keep this informal

. You're a Lord?! Ashara burst out,

but you are as old as me and I'm supposed to remain a padawan for years to come!

Koran let out a bark of laughter that oddly enough seemed very sincere.

You can't blame me for the Jedi being idiotically slow he chuckled.

The Togruta scowled at the insult against her order but was determined not to let her composure drop again.

No matter, she continued. Why would you save me from your own kind?

The Cathar looked straight at her, his crimson eyes seemingly reading her very soul and making her suppress a shiver.

I could not let the galaxy lose such beauty he answered completely serious.

Ashara just stared at him, speechless. To her horror, she found herself blushing, her head tails darkening by the second.

 _He thinks I'm beautiful?! That's the first time anyone has said that to... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE'S A SITH! FOCUS._

She began reciting the Jedi code in her mind. But was interrupted by a booming and slightly deranged laughter coming from Koran's companion.

Real smooth Sith, real smooth.

The young lord gave the man a glare.

Shut up Andronikos! It's the truth! And besides. He said with a grin.

Judging by the look on her face, she clearly isn't hearing it often enough.

Ashara was luckily saved from having to come up with a response by a pained groan coming from one of the assassins.

It seamed like the man who had been burned by lightning was still alive and had manged to rise to his knees. He was now watching the three approaching figures with fear in his eyes.

Please my lord, Jedi, spare me! He begged as they stoped in front of him.

Of course, the Jedi way is mercy. Ashara immediately answered.

Although she felt a small flare of anger as she remembered the pain from the lightning.

Koran was giving her a pitying look as if she was a small child.

Ashara, you need to kill him, he said in a remarkably soft voice.

WHAT?! she screamed.

Why would I do that?! The Jedi do not kill the helpless!

The sith frowned, look at him. There is no regret in him, only fear of death.

The padawan knew it was true, she could feel the man's emotions trough the force. She hesitated, suddenly unsure.

Koran continued, have you not sworn an oath to do whatever it takes to protect the innocent?

Yes, but...

He has been trained to kill, if you let him go he will simply continue his craft, and how many lives have you sacrificed then?!

Ashara closed her eyes and sighed. He was right, if she allowed the assassin to live, she would be condemning who knew how many others to death. Eyes burning with determination she ignited her blue blade and spoke: I'm sorry, but you can not be allowed to live.

What?! The man screamed, panic written all over his face. Oh no, please don't... but before he could finish the blade sunk into his chest.

Ashara watched the light leave his eyes, and it felt good. She had just removed a servant of evil and the galaxy was a safer place.

Then she recoiled as the reality of it all sunk in. her lightsaber fell to the ground as she stared in horror at the lifeless body before her.

What have I done?! She sobbed into her hands.

I can feel the darkness within me!

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, which she knew to be the Sith's. Normally she would have pulled away faster than a Nexu. But her thoughts were in such a mess she just didn't care.

When Koran spoke his voice was full of pride reminding her of master Ryen wen he was pleased with her.

You did the right thing Ashara, he would have killed hundreds had he been allowed to walk free.

The Jedi won't allow me back after what I have done, she lamented.

The Cathar squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before letting go.

It will be alright. Listen, I know there's a lot on your mind right now, but I need your help.

She looked up at him questioningly. The ghost in the Jedi enclave, I must speak with him.

The ghost?! Ashara exclaimed, her mind reeling. But she soon collected herself. No, of course, I'll go on ahead make sure there are no Jedi around.

The way she emphasized the two last words made Koran smile.

As the Sith Lord and the pirate watched the padawan leave Andronikos spoke up.

I would say you got her pretty well Sith.

Koran was still gazing into the distance with a small smile.

Yes, I would say I did.

The former captain decided to press his luck. I don't think I've ever seen you this gentle. He pointed out, now with a smirk of his own.

The alien crossed his arms.

You don't get someone to betray their family with threats and torture, she is too strong for that.

Besides, I genuinely want this to work out for her. She's wasted as a Jedi.

Andronikos let out a low chuckle.

Well, in that chase you better figure out how to introduce her to Khem.

Koran's face went blank for a moment before he shook his head and lowered his hood.

One thing at a time, come on let's head to the enclave.

Ashara was getting closer and closer to panic as the enclave came in sight.

 _What am I doing? I killed a man in cold blood and now I'm working with a Sith! But his argument was sound. And he was so kind and understanding, even more so than the masters when I made smaller mistakes than this._

It startled Ashara that she could think of a Sith as kind. She had, after all, spent her whole life learning that they where the embodiment of evil.

But she could find no other words to describe Koran. He could be cold, yes. But after all, hadn't she criticized the Jedi for not being willing to do what was needed?

As soon as she stepped inside the enclave's main hall her masters walked up to her.

Ashara, where have you been? Ryen exclaimed.

The Cathar looked like he had spent the last hour in permanent worry.

You mustn't wander off like that Ocera continued, Taris isn't safe.

As she looked at her mentors and saw the kin concern in their eyes Ashara's resolve broke.

She was a Jedi, she couldn't betray them. She told them everything, only leaving out the part of how she'd killed the assassin and how supporting the young Sith had been afterward. She wasn't ready to share that yet.

Just as Ashara finished her tale Koran stepped into the hall, Andronikos at his side. His lightsaber was active and hummed softly, it was painfully clear he had used it on his way in.

His hood was up, but his red eyes locked onto her instantly. The padawan found herself unable to meet his gaze.

I'm sorry Sith, she mumbled, I couldn't do what you said, I just couldn't.

The Sith's face showed nothing as he spoke: I saved your life.

Now Ryen and Ocera stepped forward. You did right by telling us Ashara. The enclave his no place for Sith alchemy, and this one gives me an uneasy felling, Ryen said.

Koran fell into a battle stance. Did she also tell you how she murdered a man on his knees begging for mercy?

Two heads turned to her, and Ashara took a step back when she saw the shock on their faces. That instant the shock was replaced by sorrow, that small reaction from her was all they needed. They knew.

We'll speak of this later, Ocera said with a heavy voice.

Both of them returned their attention to Koran.

Only to see him raise his hand at Ryen. The older Cathar flew trough the air, only to slam into the far wall with bone jarring force. He hung there suspended and didn't have time to do anything before the silver lightsaber sailed trough the air and cut him apart.

Ocera tried to take advantage of the Sith's weaponless state by charging him, but a few well-placed shoots from Andronikos forced the man to stop and deflect them.

While the Jedi was distracted, Koran's weapon had returned to him, and now it was his time to charge. They clashed, their sabers locked against one an others. Each trying to force their blade down upon the other.

The stalemate ended when the Sith let lightning flow trough their sabers and into the Jedi. Ocera spasmed as he lost control of his body, and the young lord cut his head off.

Ashara stared at the scene before her, unable to belive what had happened.

You killed them! You killed the masters!

The Cathar shrugged: they were Jedi after all.

This is all my fault! I should have known better than to deal with a Sith!

Ashara felt like she was drowning in sorrow and guilt. All the Jedi in the enclave were dead because of her. Yet at the same time, a small part of her was relived that there would be no discussion about her earlier actions, and that terrified her.

Koran smiled, just summon the ghost and everything will be alright.

His voice had once again taken on the instructor tone, and Ashara found herself obeying on autopilot as she kneeled on the floor in a meditative position. It did not take long for Kalatosh Zavros to appear, and he was angry.

Child, I thought I told you never to summon me again!

Before she could respond a new voice filled the hall.

Ah, marvelous my lord, how very inspiring and resourceful, a shame it has to end this way.

To the right stood a pale man with a tiny mustache, who's entire being screamed untrustworthily.

Koran simply held the man's gaze with an annoyed expression.

If this is what I think it is, know that I don't take kindly to betrayal.

I'm sorry, the man said, but you were dead and Thanaton has given me a better offer, he's made me a lord. So you have to die.

As soon as he said that Andronikos drew his blaster with astonishing speed and shoot the two soldiers that had accompanied the imperial, they feel dead without a sound.

The traitor himself however soon made enough noise for all three of them as lightning engulfed him. It wasn't long before his smoking remains crumpled to the ground.

With that everyone's attention returned to the ghost, who was now angrier than ever.

He reappeared an inch from his descendants face.

Child, what is this bloodshed in my grave? I told you to leave me in peace, to keep your Jedi away from my grave!

I'm sorry! The girl stammered, but this Sith needed to speak to you!

Her ancestor was not in a forgiving mod, however.

Your apology is worthless, you must die!

She looked around the room in panic, Her gaze fell on Koran who was stepping forward.

I will not let that happen! He said, eyes now glowing purple.

Kalatosh spasmed once before appearing much calmer than before.

Strange, how long has it been since I felt at peace? Centuries at least.

Ashara watched the scene unfold, her mind spinning. _This is the second time he has saved me. And I'm no longer any use to him. Could that mean he really cares?_

That train of thought was interrupted when the apparition spoke again.

What is it you want that you went trough all this trouble to speak to me?

The Sith Lord smirked, I will take your strength as my own!

The ghost seemed amused.

ha, you don't have the strength to bind... AHHH!

The retort was cut of in a scream as Koran raised his hands and Kalatosh's image was torn apart.

The Sith feel to his knees. Panting heavily. And Ashara rushed forward.

Sith, what did you do?!

I bound the ghost to me and purified the enclave.

He was wearing a very smug expression.

So what happens now? The former padawan asked with trepidation.

Koran smiled kindly, and the Togruta felt her stomach flip a little.

Now, he said you can join me and I will show you how to truly affect the galaxy.

Ashara hesitated, could she leave the Jedi?

Then the reality of her situation sunk in.

I guess I can't return to the Jedi, after all this, I'm not even sure I want to. I'll come with you.

Koran's smile grew to a full blown grin,

good! I promise you won't regret it! I will show the force like now Jedi has ever dreamed of!

He turned to leave but then suddenly stoped and faced her again, seaming embarrassed of all things.

Oh, I almost forgot, there is one more thing. Do you know of a being called Dashade?


End file.
